


Empire Building

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Series: Empire Forces [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: the pieces used to build an Empire are its soldiers and sex is the cement that binds them togetherThe story of one Chosen soldier's journey to be herself





	1. the Builders

Elora had known it all her life, had been educated towards this goal. She was the first born and it was an honour to be Chosen. School had included classes on the history and the purposes of the Empire. She had been looking forward to fulfilling her destiny.  But now the time had come and she was unsure as hell. 

So she and some of the other local kids who were also Chosen were attending an evening of fun and information with the bunch of veterans that ran these events a couple of times a year. She had dressed in her best Smart Casual manner so as to look her best but be comfortable. She knew all the other kids attending, and most of the veterans were familiar to her as well. 

"Evening guys. Just grab a drink and get comfortable and we will get started. There is nothing formal tonight, you will get your fill and more at the Academy next week, this is just a get together to solidify what to expect and help allay a few fears. 

"Firstly: You are very appreciated by the Academy. You honour your family's by fulfilling their vows. You are entering a bigger Family that will never let you down. The people you see here as friends are going to be your brothers and sisters, closer than you own siblings. This is going to be Great." 

She certainly sounded sincere and her fellow veterans were chiming in with nods, murmurs and calls of "hear hear sis" and "you tell 'em girl". 

"But there are some things that you have heard and you want them clarified. Some things you are scared of and there are definitely some things you will come up against you have not even considered. 

"Those last things we will leave til you are actually at the Academy, but we can help you with some of the other things. Lets start by going over some things you definitely know because of your family backgrounds. You are all military kids so you have heard lots and you have always known that is where you are headed. So. 

"Back in the Day, the Empire found that recruiting the right soldiers was becoming a difficult thing to do. Too many right bastards who just wanted to get their rocks off being nasty, too many running away from life, too many who found discipline a thing of dread. So they came up with a plan: 

"Every family of the Founding was asked to give one child to the Empire. As each family was encouraged to have multiple children in the Age of Expansion there was no problem about leaving a family bereft, and the pluses far outran the minuses for contributors: 

"Each family who contributed a child was rewarded with cash, land and other things. The child got the best of care and the other kids of the family got good opportunities to train wherever they went. So one kid given, but the whole family benefitted. 

"According to the history buffs, way back when in the mists of time people were often expected to sacrifice a child to the local gods who would then, hopefully, help out the town, and back then sacrifice meant KILL. Well our Empire went more than one better. Each family was seen to "sacrifice" the kid, but to the Empire. And the Empire guaranteed to take care of that family. And the kid was not killed but lived a great life gathering honours for the family and the community. Win Win all round." 

"I see a hand up there in the back. What is your question?" 

"Is it true that some families refused?" 

"Well some families, lets say, did not take up the offer. But they soon saw that it was not in their interests to back away. All privileges and rights go first to contributing families, and so it has been every since."

"Why first born?" 

"Well that is historical and practical. First Born is a ceremonial, ritual attitude. And it means no family has to pick and choose among its own. From the time of birth each Chosen knows he or she has that waiting for them. Of course if there is a problem, like disability or death or what not, the next one can substitute and so on. But with our health services that is now very rare. Any of you substitutes? No?  You see, hardly ever happens." 

"Sir about reproductive organs." 

"I was wondering who would ask that. Yes, service for the Empire makes reproductive health a risky business. You never know where you may be sent or what kind of environment you might work in. And you don't want to mess around with the next generation too much. 

"So, you will be donating one gonad each, sterilised for the other and you gals will have your uterus regressed. This will mean no more pesky menstrual problems, and believe me that is a blessing when you are on the move. You will retain one gonad as your body works better with a steady release of hormones, and it would be silly to use an aritificial replacement when you already have a source tailored to your own physical needs. This will all happen in the first weeks at the academy so you can adjust during your settling in period. Its really not as difficult as it sounds and you will be grateful over the years with having fewer things to worry about. 

"Your gonad will be kept at the Bank. You are each, by law, allowed and encouraged to have six children. You can choose the sex if you want, and you will have access to a genetic specialist when it comes time to pick the other bioparent. These will be your children. The kids will be cared for by the State, no matter what happens to you. So if, gods forbid, you do die, the kids are still well cared for. They will get specialist education just as you all did and they will get the benefits you would have receivd at retirement. 

"You can choose when the reproduction of these babies start. When you retire in 25 years, you can have  the whole 'bringing up baby' action if you want. Or you can meet them half grown or let the State do the whole damn thing. Its up to you. But you don't have to choose today. 

"Again, your firstborn will be Chosen by the State, as you have been with all the rights and privileges pertaining therreto. Thats fancy language saying they won't miss out." 

"Sir, what about the gametes that are left over?" 

"Hey kid, you get what you need and let the State worry about the rest, OK?" 

"Now how about some other questions." 

************************ 


	2. Academy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy Life Begins

During those first weeks Elora found that it really was pretty much as their mentors had suggested. The fellow feeling from her brother and sister cadets, the family atmosphere outside of classes. There was none of the hazing historians suggested had happened in earlier centuries.

The Empire believed that treating their Chosen young soldiers with respect and firm kindness was much more profitable than trying to scare any of them into good behaviour. So much so that if there was a failing by any student, his entire class would feel dishonoured and go into a kind of mourning until the incident had been dealt with. It worked very well. Less than 0.01% of intake failed completely. 

Elora was sharing a room with Phelan, a boy from a town on the other side of her planet, in a group of 5 double rooms with shared facilities. Ensuite bathrooms in each bedroom, a kitchenette for midnight snacks and a lounging area for off duty relaxation. One other cadet was from her home town, Annora, who had been in her class at school was in the same dorm group and they gravitated towards each other share news from home.  

The cadets shared these facilities from the beginning and it was expected they should become intimately acquainted with each other. Sex was used in the Forces as a tool for bonding and relaxation within each Unit, and it began here. Not really a problem for kids brought up in the Empire Military Tradition. When they were later assigned to their own Units, the same would happen, with physical partners changing regularly. Permanent relationships were actively discourage as being devisive, but as most Chosen families operated on a one parent basis, that was seen as a good thing. The soldiers should be loyal to their Empire first, their Commanders second and each other third. 

The first 3 weeks were pretty busy. A full medical workup for each new cadet which included the gonad removal procedures and the sterilisation techniques. She was a little sore later but that cleared up quickly. She was reassured about losing her uterus, not having to keep up birth control and menstrual readiness seemed a good compensation. And after all, her babies would be born without her. 

Classes in Empire history elaborated on what they had learned at school "In the Beginning – you know all good stories start that way. Well as I said, in the beginning there was chaos in the world of humanity. So many regimes trying to assert their authority on others, usually with cruelty and warfare. So many individuals trying to garner power and the control of others. So many ordinary people hurting as a result. In our Empire of Enlightenment it is hard to believe that people could starve or go without medical assistance just because no one, not even the leaders, cared.

"The historical researchers of the time looked to the past to find a solution before humans became so degraded they were virtually extinct, and they found an amazing pattern. 

"An ancient empire had accepted all conquered peoples into it's whole, granted citizenship to many regardless of birth and imposed law and order on the masses. It's military were encouraged to be loyal, were trained to be efficient, and were rewarded at the end of their tenure with the means to have a good life. 

"These researchers condensed the details into the following precepts: 

"Loyalty is first to the Empire, secondly to the Leader, and finally to each other. 

"Each family will contribute one child to the Empire military forces 

"These basic tenets were elaborated on in use of course. 

"By nominating First Born there would be reduced competition within the family to be the Chosen. 

"The Chosen family was compensated by a privileged place within the community, they would be the Elite, the leaders. The secondary children would also enjoy the best education available and would be encouraged to enter society in the fields of science, medicine, the arts and any other area they could contribute to the Empire. 

"Assisted birthing procedures would ensure one parent for each child, multiple children for each parent. None of this divided loyalty problem of the past. The citizens would learn Loyalty firstly to the Empire, then to their Parent, Leader or Commander, and finally to each other. 

"No child would be abandoned. If the parent were to die, the state would undertake the raising and education of any dependent children. 

"And so our society has continued to grow in strength and power and stability. No citizen has to go without the things he or she needs. 

"It is the responsibility of the most senior Leaders and Commanders to ensure the well being of their fellow citizens. There is no greater power given for greater responsibility. All citizens are truly equal in value. Our Empire has been able to wipe out the political division which nearly wiped out our race." 

The Introduction to Military Learning lecture was also very interesting. 

"You will all receive the same Basic Training here at the Academy. All Chosen are taught basic military skills such as different means of fighting, all forms of weaponry and more. 

"But you will also be spending some time of every week being researched yourselves. We want to fit you where it is not only best for the Empire but best for you also. So there will be testing for science, creativity and more. Forget what you think you want to do, I am certain we will give you much food for thought. 

"Over your careers in the Military, your ability and achievements will be recorded. The Observer you are assigned this week will be a constant in your life. You will meet regularly while you are at the Academy and when you leave you will have scheduled Holographic meetings throughout your contract. This is to ensure your happiness in your work, and therefore your abillity to contribute fully. 

"Future promotions will largely depend on the recorded results of these meetings and your histories. Your future within the Empire will be contented and fulfilled and when you each retire in 25 years you will receive the lands, cash and other things necessary for you to establish your own Family." 

Sex Education 

"You will learn history and techniques that those outside the Academy never hear. 

"Back in the Chaos, sex had a different role than it does today. It was often restricted to certain members of society and those outside these groups were punished for 'self indulgence.' 

"Well I am sure you can imagine the problems that arose. Frustration, ill health and jealousy are just the tip of the iceberg, as we say. 

"The Empire is much more rational. The only true restriction involves consent. The people participating must consent fully, which means they understand what they are consenting to. No other situation is legal. Cruelty is the same as rape as far as sex is concerned, and the Empire condones nothing that reduces its citizens to objects and not persons. 

"So there is no longer restraint on the gender or number of partners at any one time. Can you believe that in ancient times there were lands which restricted sex based on the colour of a person's skin? Ridiculous. We are lucky to live in the Empire of Enlightenment, where such things are considered barbaric. 

"With great freedom comes great punishment for those who pursue illegalities. These punishments start with imprisonment, but I won't disgust you further. Just know that sexual aberration is rare in this day of freedom. 

"Don't be surprised if you find that sex as recreation is more fun with your Unit than outside it. This is to be expected as you get to know each other better. 

"You will be given instruction in advanced sexual exercises, and if you would like to pursue it further there will be options to do so, but this class just covers the basics, to ensure your original education has been consistent" 

Genetic planning. "Your Observer will work closely with your Genetic Counsellor to ensure you have the most healthy offspring we can guarantee. You will be guided in your choice of secondary genetic contributor for your children, but the choice remains yours. Your six offspring can be a gender mix, or all the same and what have you. They can all have the same secondary genetic contributor or you can mix it up to ensure diversity. 

"As I said, you have choices but you will be guided in these. Enjoy these discussions, this is your future family you are designing." 

The information continued to flow and Elora and her classmates discovered more about the Empire than any of their family or teachers had even hinted at. They became more proud of their heritage and more determined to uphold the great legacy they had inherited thanks to their dedicated ancestors. 

Elora enjoyed learning about physical warfare, she built on her basic abilities in self-defence, and this was expanded to self-offence when her skills were recognised. She was also gifted in the areas of weapons handling, having an accurate eye and an ability to learn the techniques quickly.

Her first meeting with her Observer remained a memory for many years.

"Hello Elora, I am Kayan. Let's just have a get to know you session. We will have plenty of time to explore your future in the next few sessions.

"A little about myself. I too am a Chosen. During basic training I discovered an ability to see more than others did and this was fostered by the Academy. I have a type of empathy particularly suited to my profession and therefore I can understand what is said to me beyond words.

"For instance, I know you are a little homesick. Yes, yes that is to be expected I know, but you are anxious that this homesickness may interfere with your early bonding to your unit members.

"I assure you, they all feel the same way. As I said it is to be expected, even though we have each known we will be here since our earliest recollections. That is one reason your local veterans run those information groups I know you attended. All Chosen feel the same way initially.

"I see you have had your procedures. Are you still uncomfortable at all?"

"Oh no Kayan, all that has passed quite easily. It was sore for a day or two but now not a problem. I can hardly tell anything is going on inside, it pretty much feels the same."

"Yes that again is to be expected. It is only the function we are changing, eliminating what you will never need. Have you tried out your unit members yet?"

"Pretty much. We had a welcome party the first night and we are settled into pairs for the bedrooms, but I am sure that will vary. It is nice to have  a room to call home."

"Good. Having them all there will also help to alleviate any homesickness. Think of them as your new family for now, and use each other as you feel necessary. But remember, individual sex needs do vary and the Empire does not interfere with that. Although the restrictions are not there, no one can be compelled to take part. No one will think worse of you if you decide to spend a night on your own."

"Oh no, I really enjoy a sexual workout after a tough day. It helps to relax me. A couple of our Unit members are gender specific but the rest of us not so much. I like the mix very much."

"Good, while we try to group you to enhance your collectiveness, individual variety is always a good thing to encourage. We don't want to end up all the same.

"Now have you met your Genetic Counsellor yet?"

"Oh no, that is scheduled for tomorrow evening."

"Fine. Lets talk about the weapons training you have begun. I am told you have a wonderful natural ability there. So we will be arranging advanced classes to foster that after Basic."

Elora settled into her new life and wondered why she had ever been nervous.

 

 

 

 


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relaxation and recreation at the Academy

"Bloody Monday's, they always come round so fast."

"Did you get all that extra study done over the weekend?"

"Yeah, it took forever too. History and Literature really get to me. Why do we even have to study it? I mean, I get all the weapons stuff, the martial arts and the knife work, but why the book stuff? Nobody outside the Academy seems to know much about it and it does my head in."

"Well Elora, you helped me with my knife identification, I can help you with that history. Love it myself, what went before and how it got us here. Its probably best if we all get a bit relaxed and get some sleep. Big day of classes tomorrow. I wonder who is in?

"Hey guys, anyone up for a bit of sexercise before bed?"

Phelan and Elora were joined by Tancy and Berton while the others finished assignments or just went to sleep. 

Elora and Phelan took the middle space and started to stroke each other, exchanging kisses. As roommates they had gotten to know each other's bodies quite well over the past couple of months and both knew well what the other most liked. As it was a study day tomorrow, no one would be interested in a long session. So with Berton behind Elora and Tancy up close to Phelan they began to enjoy this close time of bonding.

Phelan let his hand drift slowly down to Elora's pubis and over the mound to her vulva. Her hair was soft and scented and she was wet with anticipation. He brushed her clitoris gently and felt it begin to swell inviting him to continue. Berton reached between her legs and pressed his fingers into her vagina. Hot and wet and welcoming, he replaced his fingers with his penis as he continued to suck at the nape of her neck and then lick the edge of her ear lobe.

Phelan added his penis to Elora's vagina and let Berton do the work for both of them, pushing in and out and providing plenty of friction, filling Elora and nudging her G spot. Tancy took Phelan's fingers and guided them to her own clitoris, stroking his nipples with her other hand. 

Suddenly Tancy burst out laughing "This is really not working out guys, Phelan you don't seem to be able to multi task much at all tonight. I think I will go find me one of the others. Have fun, see you in the morning."

She left the room and could be heard cooing at Gort. His rumbling reply faded into the background along with her giggles.

None of the three remaining cadets acknowledged her leaving as they were all nearing orgasm fairly quickly now and much too interested in their own feelings. One after another they came contributing their muscle spasms and groans to their mutual pleasure.

After they disengaged they curled up together and enjoyed a peaceful, restful sleep.


	4. Knowing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work out and relationships

"Oohh god, I hate these sessions" complained Phelan 

"Come on, you know they"re good for you" replied Elora, "and the more we do, the easier they become." 

"Yeah, but then He adds more to the session and we're back at difficult all over again." 

"You are such a wuss." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too." 

"Am not!!" 

"Show me then." 

And they were back at it, feinting and punching, kicking and pushing in the prescribed manner of Vale Tudo, the mixed martial arts they were practicing. Few rules were followed except to try not to permanently injure your sparring partner. 

They were pretty equally matched – both the same age, from similar family backgrounds. Elora was a little shorter, and Phelan was a little slower but they were both pretty accurate. And they had been training together for some months now and each knew what to expect from the other. This could be a disadvantage on the practice mat, but if they were ever confronted for real as a pair it would be a great advantage to both of them. 

Elora really found this physical workout enlivening and she took extra classes in some of the classical martial arts such as karate and muay thai. She was pretty sure this was the direction her future career would take within the military. She was also fascinated by weapons, knives and sticks which still allowed her to contact her opposition, as well as guns and other distance weapons. 

****************************** 

"Elora, I have to raise a delicae issue with you. One of relationships." 

"Oh..." 

"Yes. As you know forming too close an attachment to one other person is not considered good for your health, or for your career." 

"But I don"t know why you think I..." 

"Phelan. Not only do you two share a room, but almost all your physical practice is done with him as your partner. And he has been coaching you in history. There is not one person you are spending nearly as much time with." 

"Oh. It"s just he and I get on so well and help each other." 

"I know, but now is the time to learn to guard against this kind of thing. It can be insidious, so letting you know now gives you a chance to deal with it." 

"Oh. I guess he"s getting the same talk too?" 

"Yes, and you are both getting the same advice. Mix it up a bit. Make a special effort to have sex with others, workout with others, go out with others. I'm not saying you cant be friends, just don"t let yourself fall into the trap of having a 'special' friend. You will thank me later." 

"OK, I will try that. Now about my history classes..."


End file.
